Mister Bug and Lady Noir
by winteriscool
Summary: Mister bug and Lady noir are partners, lady noir is a yound teenage model named marinettw who works for her father while Mister bug is a noy named adrien who lives in a bakery with his parents, will they fall in love?
1. Lady noir and Mister bug

Chapter 1- Lady noir and mister bug

Marinette rushes to school as she was going to be late, this was her chance to finally meet people her age and have real friend, the only friend she had growing up was Luka, but she would never change that, but at least he got to go to public school

"Adrien, your alarm has been ringing for 15 minutes now, you better hurt if you don't want to be late for school again" Sabine Said as she she was preparing for lunch rush

"Alright mom" Adrien Said as he walked down stairs to eat his breakfast

"Why so down honey?" His mom asked as she lifted up his cheek

"I bet you with my luck, Lukas going to be in my class again" He said as he accidentally dropped the milk and yogurt his mom had for him

"Sorry mom" Adrien Said as he walked up stairs to get ready for school again

As Adrien arrived to school he noticed that Luka was in his seat, that he'd always been in for the past years, "Luka I think you're sitting in my seat?" He said as he walked toward him

"Actually this is my seat, you sit over there" Luka Said as he pointed to the seat across him, were her saw one of his classmates sitting alone

"You see marinette's going to come today, and she'll be sitting right behind me" he said as he pointed at the back

"Who's marinette?" He asked as the whole class came into shock

"You don't know who marinette is?!" He Said as he started laughing, " she's only a famous model, and I am her best friend, she adores me" he said as he pointed at the other seat agian

As he went to go sit down with one of his classmates, he asked, "Hi, I'm adrien what's your name?"

"I'm nino, dude" he said as he looked at him with a smile

"Marinette, please re-consider, you know that your father wants you to be safe, and that this world is dangerous" Nathalie saidas she stepped out of the car

"This is what I want to do!" Marinette Said as she looked at an old man who was reaching for his cane on the ground

As marinette rushed to help him her body guard and Nathalie, "I just want to go to school like everybody else, please don't tell my father about this" marinette said as she stepped into the car

"She should've been here by now" Luka Said as he looked behind him, but no sign of her

Marinette rushed to school the next day as she knew that nobody saw her leave as everybody was already in class she was late

"Hi Luka" she said as she walked in the classroom waving at him

"Hey marinette, your seat is behind me" he said as he pointed to the seat behind him

Marinette walked over to the seat he had pointed at, "Hi I'm marinette, and you are?" She said as she wave as the girl next to her

"I'm Alya, you seem like the kind of person who likes to go out a lot" she said as marinette started laughing

"I wish, my dad doesn't let me go out much, but I would love to" she said as she was still laughing

"We should be friends" she said as she also started laughing with her

"I feel like I know her" Adrien Said as he looked at ninos phone which Nino was showing him pictures of marinette, "of course! She's only the daughter of my favorite fashion designer!" He said as he looked at marinette again

"Adrien, Adrien, Adrien!" Ms.busteir Said as she called for adriens name 3 times

"Present!" He said as he accidentally stood up

"Luka" She said as she looked at him

"Present" He said as he raised his hand and put it back down

"Marinette" she said as she looked up at marinette

"Present" She said as she looked down

The school day passed by quick as marinette thought it had as she was already home, when she saw a little box in front of her tv

She opened the box to find a little black thing, "woow what are you, are you like a little genie" marinette said as she touched it

"No I'm a Kwami, Genies grant wishes big deal! I grant _superpowers, _and I'm much more personal" Plagg Said as he yawned and stretched his arms

"So I'm a super hero now, my dads gotta be pranking me right? Wait he has no sense of humor!" Marinette Said as she had a confused look on her face

"Nobody must now your identity not even close friends or family members!" Plagg said as he was looking for cheese

"You have a super power that's cataclysm, such you can only use once, and you say claws out to transform" Plagg Said as he was rolling on toilet paper

"Plagg claws out!" Marinette Said as she put on the ring

"Wait no I haven't finished ex-!" Plagg tried to say as he got sucked into the ring

"Wooow to cool" marinette said as she jumped out through her window

"W-What are you!" Adrien Said as he opened the box in front of him and a small ball came out of it

"I'm a Kwami, I grant superpowers, your power is the power of creation" Tikki said

"Your power is lucky charm, it helps find a solution to your problem, all you have to do is look around and spot what will help you"

"You must never tell anybody your identity not even your partner friends, or family" Tikki said as she gave a stern look at Adrien

"You can only use your power once" Tikki Said

"To transform you must say, Tikki spots on

"Alright? Tikki spots on?"

"WHAT THE"

Lady noir and mister bug ended up having to save the day from a super villian, stone heart and nobody was hurt that day and Paris has new guardian angels.

_Mister bug_

_And _

_Lady noir _


	2. Chapter 2

Once again Mister Bug and Lady Noir save the day from super villians attacking Paris-

"Immm so tired, Tikki I didn't get enough sleep!" Adrien complained as he flopped onto his bed

Tikki started laughing as well as Adrien, "That's what happens when you're up saving Paris from super villians!" Tikki Said as she started laughing once again

As Adrien went to school he had noticed that he forgot his homework at home and ran back to get it when he realized that Marinette had stopped by the bakery

"H-hey Marinette, What are you doing here!" Adrien asked as he waved at her

"I came by to get some fresh baked bread" Marinette said as Sabine handed her a fresh croissant

"Thanks" Marinette said as she walked away

**_At school~_**

"Hey Nino, look who isn't here yet!" He said as he pointed at Lukas seat

"What are you doing in my seat" Luka Said as he walked in

"Now that's your seat over there" Adrien said as he pointed to the seat he sat in the day before

He walked over to his new seat as he rolled his eyes at Adrien and Nino

"Hey Luka, Hey Juleka" Said marinette as she walked into the classroom waving at them

Everybody looking at marinette at how could she be so nice to them, nobody really liked them as they weren't the nicest people in school nor the meanest people, they were only like this because of Chloe and her minion Sabrina

Months from now Adrien Alya Nino and Marinette are the best friends but Adrien clearly has a crush on Marinette, and Marinette is very aware of it while Adrien is slowly falling for his partner Lady Noir

"Hey guys" Marinette said as she walked into the school out of car

"Hey Mari" Alya said as she waved at marinette

"Sooo, I'm doing another photo shoot today, so I can't go to meet up for ice cream, sorry guys you know my dad" marinette said as she put her hand behind her neck with a Sorry expression on her face

"Oh, that's alright Marinette" Alya Said as she put her hand on marinettes shoulder than looked at Adrien who looked kinda sad

"Let's get to class" Nino said as he had already started walking with out them

"Ivan"

"Present"

"Chloe"

"Chloe?"

"Is Chloe not here today Sabrina?" Ms.Bustier asked as she looked at Sabrina

"I'm not sure" Sabrina said as she responded back

"Alright, Alix?"

"Present"

"Kim?"

"Kim??"

"Is he not here either?"

"No I'm here!" Kim Said as he stormed in the door

akumitized

"I WILL MAKE EVERYBODY LIVE THE LIFE THEY DESERVE!"

"Starting with you Ms.Bustier!" Kim Said as he shot an arrow at her, "you deserve to be a multi-millionaire and not deal with students like Chloe" as he said it Ms.bustier was wearing much nicer clothes and Luka and Juleka were gone

Marinette was frozen in shock, "For you marinette! You've rejected Adrien so many times! He deserves a chance!" He said as he shot an arrow an marinette

"Not so fast" said Mister Bug as he protected marinette from the arrow with his magical yo-yo

Unfortunately for him akumitized Kim disappeard and came from the side and shot marinette with the arrow for real this time

"Give a chance, to adrien! You'll live a happy life with him!" Kim ordered marinette

Soon after that marinette went looking for adrien leaving Mister Bug alone to fight akumitized Kim or destiny setter

**_With marinette~_**

"Marinette, where's my cheese!" Plagg whined as he flew out of marinettes bag

"Marinette?" Plagg Said as he looked confused, marinette was saying,"Adrien, Adrien where are you I love you"

"She's not okay" Plagg Said as he follows marinette closely behind, "I bet she was affected by an akuma"

"Ima force you into lady noir" Plagg Said as he forced himself into the ring

"What the—"

"If Plagg transformed me that means Mister Bug needs my help!" Lady Noir said as she headed for were she saw his yo-yo

"Hey need any help" Lady Noir said as she joined the fight

"Couldn't be any happier to see you ey" Mister Bug said as he was trying to use his yo-yo to deflect Kim's arrows

"AHA, I FINALLY HIT ONE OF YOU!" Destiny setter said as he had hit...

**Haha**

**Bye bye **

**See you soon **


	3. Disclamer

I decided to make Luka like Chloe, I felt like it needed a character like that so I decided to use Luka

I know he's older but let's pretend he's not for this story

I took inspiration for chapter 4 through 6 I think

Beware next chapters are super cringe


End file.
